Natsuki, which world do you like?
by dark-atrox
Summary: As the title implies....Natsuki being zap out in a different world from hers! but what's the difference is that her character is total opposite in the other world compare to hers.............common minna! just give it a try!


Certainly i do not own Mai Hime!........

well.......minna, i was trying to write this new story of mine since i think, I'm ending my other story next chappie.....it's new year already, so time to start a new one too!

so, common, just try reading this one....and if you dont like it, just pick some stones and throw it in my face....haha kidding!

Minna....dozu!

* * *

**"Natsuki, which world do like?"**

**By: Atrox909**

**Chapter I: Delinquent, Kaichou, Garderobe!**

**----  
**

-Kuga Natsuki…..beautiful, cool, popular, intelligent…….and a badass? Eh? What was that? The ice princess of Fuuka Academy, the one that always causes trouble and giving problems to the student council. Always ditching classes and picking fights with other students………..bringing her ever beloved Ducati at school, showing off her skills.

"That Kuga didn't ever listen to us, grrr…." Haruka said with gritted teeth, putting her arms at her hips while stomping her foot at the ground.

-Yukino peered over her friend from her laptop while the student council president continues to sip her tea silently.

"Haruka-chan… just let Kuga-san, you know the more we stop her, the more she would cause more trouble."

"But her head is getting bigger, letting her do whatever she likes irritates me." the blonde grumbled, stomping her foot again.

She heard a soft giggle.

"What are you laughing, you bubuzuke onna?" she snapped at the student council president.

"Ara…I didn't laugh or… was I?" Shizuru Viola smiled. Tilting her head slightly.

"Yes you did, you useless student council president!!!" Haruka replied louder.

"Ara, ara…useless? But didn't Haruka-san tell me she would take care of Kuga-san herself?" Shizuru replied, still smiling, the ever façade smile that can deceived anyone.

The blonde's brows twitched. She turned her back from the student council president.

"I know already….Yukino, let's go."

Irritatingly, she goes towards the door but before she can yank it open, it swung suddenly, revealing the vice-president student council.

"Oh, what's with the rush, Haruka-san?" Reito asked, giving his most charming smile.

"Now, you too useless like that bubuzuke onna, out of my way." She spat, side stepping to get out of the suffocating room.

The prince of Fuuka looked at Shizuru with bewilderment.

"Must be the day of the month." The brunette woman said, sipping her tea again and Reito smirked.

School grounds…..

Natsuki was lying under a tree, her eyes close, feeling the wind that was blowing in her face….

"Kuga!" someone interrupted her peaceful slumber.

She ignored it.

"I-I was wondering…."

Natsuki's emerald eyes fluttered slowly, looking at the blue sky and to the one who disrupted her peaceful bliss.

"You again…." she said coolly, sitting up.

"Do you want me to add up to those still fresh bruises to your body again?" she added, now standing in her full height while glaring at the person in front of her.

"I don't mind…….Kuga-"

Punched. And the person went flying.

"Takeda….you're such a stupid jerk." The raven haired beauty wipes her fist that come in contact with the man's face.

"Now, look at what you did? You made my hand dirty." She said disgustingly, looking sharply at Takeda who staggered to stand.

She turned her back from him. Walking away from the person who keeps pestering her since the time their roads cross.

"Kuga…..what the? What did you do again this time?" Haruka said, blocking her way while looking pass at her, to Takeda who was slightly beat up.

"Kuga-san….you didn't again, do you?" Yukino asked, looking worriedly at the swollen and bleeding lips of Takeda.

Natsuki snorted and ignored the two members of the student council, leaving them er…the loud blond angry.

"Why you…"

"Haruka-chan….please." Yukino pleaded while holding her companion's arm.

The same as always, scenes like this that occurred in Fuuka Academy when Takeda annoys our ice princess. A hit or a kick in the gut, making him kiss the ground and the student council arriving at the site, looking at Kuga the almighty who beaten up poor Takeda.

"Tsk! Stupid guy…." Natsuki muttered to herself, walking towards her waiting Ducati.

Mounting herself at her Ducati, not caring in the world that she's wearing a skirt, she started the engine and when she's about to put on her helmet…..

"Ara, ara……what a lovely sight."

Natsuki's head snapped at the direction of the voice.

"You're aware that you're wearing a skirt, right Natsuki?" Shizuru Viola asked, eyeing the exposed long legs of the ice princess.

Natsuki's eyes twitched. She didn't need this right now. Another member of the student council and it's the president itself. She groaned and put down the helmet in her lap.

"So, what do I owe Shizuru Viola's presence out here?" she asked, looking coldly at those crimson eyes before her.

"Ara…glad Natsuki still remembers my name." the student council president smiled, walking closer to her.

"Of course….I'm not an idiot or stupid." She barked.

"Kannin na, Natsuki…that's not what I meant, I know your intelligent, that's why I'm wondering why are you not using it?" Shizuru stopped beside Natsuki.

"I'm using it Viola…..just not in the way how you goody-good-two-shoes people are using it." She replied aggravatingly, putting on her helmet, glaring at those crimson eyes then speed off away……

"Nosy student council president….." she garbled while accelerating her Ducati even more…towards her apartment just across the school which was just a walking distance.

The time she entered her apartment, she saw a note in the oversized mirror. She eyed it and recognizing her room mate's handwriting. Standing in front of the mirror, she snatched off the note….it's from Mai, reminding her it was her turn to clean their apartment for this week. She sighed and crumpled the piece of paper, throwing it towards the direction of a trashcan but miss the container. She groaned…she was about to pick up the paper but her own reflection catches her attention. It irked her….her reflection looks weird, like there's an aura that surrounds it, an aura of elegance, authoritative and confidence….her brows knitted as well as the reflection.

"Silly…." She said and smirked at herself but…..she really felt so different…..

She moves closer to the mirror, looking at her own emerald orbs. She felt something….was amiss. Her features was somewhat change….she raised her hand to touch the mirror then zap…………..all that she can see now was all black.

* * *

---

'Argh! My head hurts like hell; I think it's going to explode now. I don't know what happened, I just blocked out so suddenly when I touched that damn mirror of Mai. When I stood up, I noticed something different in my room. It's……..so clean and organized. Eh? I didn't sleep walked and clean the room while sleeping, right? But anyway, that's not important right now, what I need is a walk and a fresh air……

I'm not so glad knowing that my apartment is just across with the academy….. I hate it but I do admit that there's also some advantages, like……er, like the lindenbaum, my favorite eating place, just a walking distance too. Well, since were talking about that place, why don't I go there and have some burger with lots of mayo…yummy!'

-Walking coolly towards the said place while ignoring the stares of the other students giving her, suddenly….

"Gokigenyou, Natsuki-sama…." A student wearing a different kind of seifuku from hers greeted her, smiling at her.

-She was somewhat……surprised. Being greeted politely and with a smile by a student and as always, she just nodded coolly making the unknown student smile widely.

'What was that about? I know I'm popular but the students are scared of me, so why's that girl come randomly and greeted me? My headache's killing me. Oh, is that Mai?'

-Tokiha Mai, she saw her room mate with….. Yuuki Nao? Why her room mate is with that spider, as she calls her, she didn't exactly know. And why is that it looks like Nao was scolding Mai? With thought of saving her room mate from the delinquent Yuuki Nao, she approached them.

"Hey Spider….what are you doing with Mai?" the raven haired princess asked, glaring at the younger woman.

"Wha-what did you just call me Natsuki?" the person being regarded took a step back for being called spider, eyes widened.

Mai giggled while leaving the two discreetly……when she's far enough.

"Hey! Natsuki-sama…..arigatou ne!" Mai said in singsong voice while giving Natsuki a flying kiss.

"Eh?" Natsuki looked at the retreating back of her room mate, surprised at Mai's attitude.

"What was that, what did you do to Mai?" she turned to Nao who looked at her confusingly.

"You mean, to Fire Stirring Ruby, that delinquent you just let go?" Nao replied, glaring at Natsuki too.

"Fire Stirring Ruby? Delinquent? What are you saying, Yuuki Nao, did you hit your head or something?" the raven haired beauty asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yuuki Nao? Natsuki….what happen to you? My name's Juliet Nao Zhang….."

-The younger woman moved closer to Natsuki and touched her forehead which the ice princess swatted off immediately.

"What's wrong with you? First, you let that Mai delinquent get away and me, your friend being concerned to you and your acting like…..like you're not my friend or just hate me." Nao said, looking at the older woman with a hurt expression.

"I know being a kaichou in this school is hard especially with those otome group around." She continued.

'Friend? Me and Nao, friends? Kaichou? Juliet Nao Zhang? Wait….I don't really understand what's happening. And Mai, being a delinquent, was it supposed to be me and her'.

-Natsuki's inner thoughts were interrupted suddenly by her 'friend'.

"Well, you're spacing out, not so like you Natsuki…." Nao smiled.

-Now that she clearly have a view of the person in front of her, she noticed Nao was somewhat has an aura of being authoritative, full of confidence, like what she felt a while ago back in her room. And she's wearing a different uniform too….and a seal? On her left collar. Now that she remember too, Mai is wearing a different uniform too, like that unknown student who greeted her but in a stylish and punk way.

"Just thinking…that's all." She replied, still processing the things she's thinking.

"As always….let's go to the student council room, the others are waiting for us."

Natsuki's head jerked up, frowning at her companion.

"Student council room…..and why would I go there?" she asked.

"Silly Natsuki….." Nao laughed softly.

"Of course….since you are the kaichou of Garderobe Academy." She continued and turned her back from Natsuki, walking gracefully.

* * *

Well, there it is.....I'll try to write it in much shorter chapters so that i could update faster.....but i guess with my busy schedule....hmm! common, review anyone, it wont hurt! hahaha


End file.
